Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-4k^{5}-k^{4}) + (-5k^{6}-6k^{5} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4k^{5}-k^{4} - 5k^{6}-6k^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{4 k^5} - { k^4} - {5 k^6} - \color{#DF0030}{6 k^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { -5 k^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^5} + { -1 k^4} $ Add the coefficients. $-5k^{6}-10k^{5}-k^{4}$